ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Bernard
Alan Bernard (died ) was an Emmy Award winning and Cinema Audio Society Award winning sound mixer who worked on Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Voyager. Bernard was interviewed on during the location shooting for the episode . This interview was part of the special feature "Starfleet Moments & Memories Year Seven" ("A Unique Family") on the TNG Season 7 DVD. For his work on Star Trek, Bernard received the following Emmy Award nominations and wins for Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Drama Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Chris Haire, Doug Davey, and Jerry Clemans * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Chris Haire, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Chris Haire, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Chris Haire, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Chris Haire, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Chris Haire, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Chris Haire, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Chris Haire, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison Bernard also received the following Cinema Audio Society Award nominations and wins for Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing for a Television Series: * CAS Award for the episode , shared with Chris Haire, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * CAS Award nomination for the episode , shared with Chris Haire, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * CAS Award nomination for the episode , shared with Chris Haire, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * CAS Award nomination for the episode , shared with Chris Haire, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * CAS Award nomination for the episode , shared with Chris Haire, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison Prior to his work on Star Trek, Bernard won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Achievement in Film Sound Mixing for the television horror film The Savage Bees (1976). He earned five more Emmy Award nominations in the same category for his work on the television drama Having Babies II (1977), the television drama Baby Comes Home (1980), the television mini series The Winds of War (1983, shared with Robert W. Glass, Jr. and Mel Metcalfe), the television drama The Jesse Owens Story (1984, shared with Mel Metcalfe and Terry Porter), and for the Crime Story pilot episode (1986, shared with Randy McDonald). Among Bernard's earliest work in the sound department are credits on the crime drama Three the Hard Way (1974, with Bill Varney) and the television series Gunsmoke (1974-1975) and The Ghost Busters (1975). Further credits as production sound mixer include the television drama A Family Upside Down (1978), the pilot episode of Knight Rider (1982), the comedy sequel Porky's II: The Next Day (1983, with Malcolm Rennings), the family comedy A Christmas Story (1983), and the television series The A-Team (1986) and MacGyver (1986-1987). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** (TNG Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Season 2 (22 episodes) ** Season 3 (26 episodes) ** Season 4 (26 episodes) ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Season 6 (26 episodes) ** Season 7 (26 episodes) External link * es:Alan Bernard Bernard, Alan Bernard, Alan Bernard, Alan